There are nine investigators in the Immunology Program, all peer- reviewed funded. The primary objectives of the Immunology Program are: 1) To create a strong intellectual and highly interactive scientific environment in which basic aspects of the functioning of the immune system as they relate to the cancer problem can be imaginatively and efficiently investigated; 2) To create animal models for use in elucidating the mechanisms of development of autoimmune, preneoplastic, paraneoplastic and neoplastic diseases of the immune system and other tissues, as well as how normal immune system function may prevent such disorders; and 3) To foster, through intra- and inter-programmatic collaboration, the utilization of the knowledge gained from these studies towards the development of approaches for the prevention, diagnosis and treatment of human cancer. The interests of the faculty are varied but are unified by three main themes: 1) Elucidation of the normal function of genes whose alteration contributes to the development of leukemias and lymphomas; 2) Mechanisms of lymphocyte antigen recognition; and, 3) Functioning of the innate immune system. Collaborations ongoing between members of this and other programs in the Kimmel Cancer Center have contributed to the production of reagents and analysis of preclinical models for testing novel therapies for possible translation into clinical trials. The Members of the Program have also provided expertise to analyze mechanisms of malignant transformation and to identify genes involved in it for the implementation of therapeutic modalities that are now reaching clinical application. The expertise and the insight provided by Members of the Program is of increasing importance to the Center for the definition of both functional and molecular aspects of the host-tumor interaction. Further development of the Program is planned in the areas of tumor immunology/vaccinology, antigen receptor signal transduction, and the immunobiology of dendritic cells.